Devil May Cry
by Devilslayer2000
Summary: When a unfamiliar man kills Sanctus, Nero kills demons and saves Kyrie to know the truth. A story based on DMC 4.
1. Chapter 1

_**Devil May Cry**_

_CHAPTER 1:_

Nero clutched the present he was going to give to Kyrie as her sweet melodic voice filled the streets from the church Nero was running to. The present was a gold necklace. Nero was late as his demonic arm wrapped in a cast was beating on his chest. It was wrapped so that citizens wouldn't know he was a demon. Just then, as Nero's heart was beating wildly, at least five demons jumped out in front of him. He took out his sword, the red Queen, and sliced them into thousands of pieces. Nero stood there as the inhuman creatures fell to the ground. He continued running the last mile. He finally made it with time to spare. Nero sat in the only seat as Kyrie finished her song. He put on his headphones and was breathing heavily. Kyrie finished as she saw Nero looking up at her. Kyrie walked of stage and Sanctus , the priest of the church spoke.

"2,000 years ago, the dark knight, Sparda, turned against his demon brethren. He picked up his sword for the sake of Mankind, though despite his brave efforts in our names."

Nero looked as if he were getting tired.

"I fear some have forgotten the truth of a great sacrifice", Sanctus continued as Credo,

one of the guards glanced at Nero.

"If that event were to reoccur. The fusing of both human and demonic realms, we weak humans, we would have no means by which to oppose our sub-mission."

Kyrie walked up to Nero and sat down beside him.

"And so I ask you to unite! And pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious savior will shelter us from the storm. Let us pray!'' Sanctus held his hands together and everyone in the crowd did the same.

Nero slapped his headphones off and stood up.

"Nero... What's wrong?" Kyrie whispered.

"I'm outta here." he replied.

"But its not over yet.'' said Kyrie.

"All this preaching is putting me to sleep." Nero said as he stood up and walked away.

Kyrie followed. They heard a light tap as a big man in red busted in through the glass ceiling.

A million shards of glass scattered as he fell thirty feet from the air. He landed on the podium in front of Sanctus. He raised his ivory gun and shot Sanctus in the head. There was a brief

silence as everyone looked up at the man in red. He slowly turned around with blood on his face.

"Your Holiness!'' Credo screamed as all the guards drew there swords.

They ran after him and the man in red killed them one by one. Kyrie and Nero stood there and watched the horror. Nero and Kyrie ran away as Credo checked Sanctus's body.

"No!'' he cried.

The man in red continued killing the guards. He stared down at Credo holding Sanctus in

his arms. Nero and Kyrie were running out the exit when Kyrie stopped.

"Credo!'' she yelled as she ran away.

"Kyrie!", screamed Nero and he chased after her.

One last guard ran up to the man in red but the man in red turned and shot him. The last guard flew back into Kyrie and she fell. The man in red stood over Kyrie and wiped the blood of his face. Kyrie was shaking as Nero ran and kicked him in the face. The man in red jumped in the air as Nero shot his double shot revolver, Blue Rose, and took a shot at him. The man in red took out his sword and blocked it. The man in red landed on the thirty foot statue of Belail. Nero jumped up on the statue along side him, and they both pointed their guns at each other.

"Nero!" yelled Kyrie.

"Kyrie!" yelled Nero. "Go with your brother and get out of here!"

"I will return with help!" yelled Credo, "Just hold here until then."

They continued pointing their guns at each other.

"Huh...I'm not going to hold my breath" Nero said as he yanked his headphones off the

ground.

It distracted the man in red and Nero shot his gun. The man in red ducked at the last brief second. Then he and Nero jumped and they were having a gunfight in mid-air. They both landed without a scratch. Nero had his gun out pointing it at the man in red and the man in red had his sword behind his back.

"You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal, and its beginning to piss me off", The man in red said.

Nero shot his gun and his used bullets fell from the barrel of his gun. He threw more bullets in the air and swung his gun and they landed perfectly in the barrel. He pointed his gun at him again and he was gone. The man in red appeared out from behind the pillar behind Nero.

"I guess this doesn't quite cut it." Nero said as he turned around and took out his sword and stabbed it on the ground. He twisted the handle and it made a roaring noise that sounded like a motorcycle.

"Why are you packin' a sword like that if your not going to use it!" Nero said .

The man in red ran at Nero and they were having a sword fight until they broke away. They stood 5 yards away and the man in red threw his sword at Nero but he blocked it with his cast arm. A bright light filled the room. Nero's Demonic arm was shown.

"You got a trick up your sleeve." said the man in red.

"If its a trick you looking for... Then try THIS!", Nero said.

He took the sword out of his arm and threw it a the man in red. The man in red caught it.

"Looks like you too are a-" the man said but Nero threw his sword at him. The man moved his head and the sword hit the statue behind him.

"Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this show up before the cavalry arrives!" Nero said with his inhuman hand showing. The man hit Nero's Demonic arm and Nero grabbed the sword and threw the man into a bench. When the man hit the bench, it scooted back five feet and it gathered up a big pile of benches and the man was sitting on the bench relaxing.

"So your lookin' to play huh?" the man said. "Alright I guess I got some time to kill...", he said standing up.

"Tough guy, huh?", Nero said grabbing his sword "Well..." Nero kicked a bench into the man and the man jumped up on the chandlers and jumped back down. When he reached the ground, he looked up at Nero who was on the seven foot stack of benches.

"I think I'll take it down a few notches" said Nero.

"Whatever you say kid", said the man.

Nero jumped up from the stack and punched the man with his demonic arm. But the man took out his sword and blocked it. They were both pushing but Nero pushed harder. The man fell to the floor and Nero punched him repeatedly in the face. The man's arm starts to glow red. Nero swung him and his sword at the statue and the sword pierced threw the man and he was hanging from the statue by the sword.

"Getting better...", Nero said as he turned around then the man slowly raised his head.

"I would even go as far as to say I underestimated your...abilities" the man said as he jumped of the statue. He reached the ground with the sword still in his body.

"You aren't human, are you?" Nero asked.

"We're the same... You and..." the man said as he pulled the sword out of his chest. The dark red blood poured out but not a scratch.

"...And them." Nero looked at a dead guard beside him with no helmet and he had an inhuman burnt-like head.

"Though I suspect you have something different from the others" the man said appearing on the broken glass ceiling as Nero looked up at him.

"What are you talking about!" Nero yelled.

"You will come to learn the meaning soon enough.", the man said standing up. "But... business beckons." He turned around and left.

"Hey!" Nero said shooting at the window.

The man in red poked his head back in. "Adios kid." he said leaving.

The other guards came into the door behind Nero followed by Credo. Credo looked around at the damage they had made. Kyrie walked in struggling, dragging a case. Nero came to help.

"You brought this here for me?" Nero said

"Credo requested." Kyrie said. "She yearns for your touch."

"Thanks. This blade's the best battle companion a swordsman could wish for." Nero said as he chunked the case across the room. He opened it and was equipping items. Kyrie saw something shine from across the room. She walked across and a golden necklace stood there.

"Fortuna Castle, huh?" Nero said.

"That's what the witnesses said. Guy just came from hell, he's gotta hit up a couple tourist sites." Nero made roaring sound of his sword.

"You jest so lightly in a time of crisis!" Credo said angrily as Nero put his sword behind his back "You must capture him."

"Don't worry I'll get it done." Nero said.

"Please be careful, you still haven't recovered." Kyrie said.

"No time, duty calls." Replied Nero as he saw the golden necklace he was going to give her. "Can't pass on a emergency."

"I must return to headquarters and report." said Credo as the ground started to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own a Birdhouse skateboard and a Resident Evil 5 t-shirt. I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry. Of course you already knew that, didn**__**'t ya?**_

_CHAPTER 2:_

"Someone help me!"

A man came into sight limping. A ugly creature came out and killed the man with its blade-like arm. Kyrie hid behind Nero as the man was dragged out of sight. Citizens headed towards them and thousands of demons that had bubbling skin, a mask, and blades as arms. They killed everyone one by one.

"Is this him?" Nero said.

"I'm not sure." said Credo.

"Credo, take care of Kyrie" said Nero "I got this!"

He made the roaring sound on his sword. Nero started killing the demons.

"We must evacuate the residents to headquarters!" Credo yelled from under all the screaming. "Report back as soon as you can, and be careful!"

"I got it!" Nero said looking back at Credo who was following citizens to the gate.

"Kyrie run, go with the others!" Credo said but Kyrie stopped and saw a small child crying in fear. She saw a demon run towards the boy and grabbed him but it was too late. The demon raised his arm and was about to end it. It jump in the air to kill them, but Nero jumped in front of them and slashed his sword.

"Go, get outta here!" he yelled.

"Nero!" she said leaving. Two demons followed them out of the gate but Nero grabbed a demon and hit the top causing it to collapse on the demons.

"Not so fast" he said pulling his sleeve up. Nero was slashing up and down, left and right, and they were all gone.

"This baby can sure pack a punch."

Hours later Nero reached a small village and he stopped.

"Let me guess more demons?" he said. There was a twenty foot gate that had ancient lettering on it. He got closer and a fiery portal slowly opens. It explodes and a Berial comes out. The creature had a fiery sword and looked like a dragon.

"Ahhh... The human world, its been a while." it said as it slowly walked past Nero. Nero slowly took out its sword. It slowly turned around.

"How curious..." it said

"Fire's bad for the complexion, I burn easily, never tan" Nero said.

"When I came to this world 2,000 years ago, there was no human as the likes of you." it said.

"Wanna make it another 2,000?"he said.

"SILENCE!" it said as it swung its sword at him. Nero took out his sword and hit the tip.

"Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial!" it said "I am the conqueror of the fire hell!"

Nero swung and slashed at it until it got tired, he used his demonic arm and swung him around.

"Your arm! You are not human!" it said .

"Don't ask." Nero said. "Damn thing drives me crazy though."

"You are just like he was!" it said.

"And who would 'he' be?" Nero said.

"I must restore my powers!" it said. A fiery wall blasted up and it disappeared.

_**A/N: Chapter three will be up shortly. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**DevilSlayer2000**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Later traveling through the blizzard he saw a bridge which led to a castle. He slowly walked across. From the castle a demon jumped out of nowhere. Nero pointed his gun at it until, a lady came out too, it was holding on to it and landed on top of it. She was a beautiful lady with short white hair, and a leather shirt. A demon jumped from behind her and in mid air Nero shot it.

"I owe you thanks." she said.

"Your from the order?" Nero said "Never seen you before."

"I'm new." she replied as she put out her hand "Gloria." She saw Nero's arm. "You're Nero, right.?" she said "I've heard rumors."

"Hasen't everyone?" Nero said.

"Quite a few in fact, and none too flattering." she said.

"So whats the deal?" Nero said "Where're they coming from?"

"It's strange." she said. "No matter the more you kill, more will come."

"I'll leave that chore to you." Nero said "I got some personal slaying to take care of."

"I'll join with the others, we'll take care of them." she said "May the savior be with you on your journey." She kicked a moving demon on the ground and walked away.

"Huh... Savior." Nero whispered.

Nero entered the castle and entered a small library.

"Huh... Didn't figure this guy would be a bookworm". Nero turned around and a knight appeared.

"Thats one way to get yourself shot." Nero said. The knight stood motionless.

"So you after this guy too, or just here to catch demons?" the knight slowly walked towards him.

"Silent type, huh?" Nero said. "Well thats annoying." He took out his sword and cut its head off. It rolled towards him and he picked it up. "Its empty." Nero said as the motionless body on the ground light up and souls flew out of it.

"A demon, it posseses the orders armour...Thats not a good sign." Nero said as the helmet lit up and the powers went into his hands. A secret passage opened up to his left. He went in and there was a blue fire in a lantern like the object was on an alter. Nero picked it up, stuck his inhuman hand in there and his arm grew more powerful. Later on, he reached a courtyard.

It was very dark and he saw a blue figure glow in the distance. He walked towards them.

"This blizzard must be these demons." He got closer and a big frog like creature with two women attached to it came out of the darkness.

"So this is what you really look like." Nero said.

"You're stronger than you look." it said. "With a smart ass mouth to match."

"Cut me some slack, I'm just not big on toads." Nero said.

"!" it roared. "You think I care what you say!"

"If we dont finish this quickly, this is going to scar me for life." Nero said.

"I WILL CRUSH YOUUUUUUUUU!" It roared again. One of the women attacked him but he grabbed onto her and slammed the creature left and right then threw it across the snow.

"You think ... You've... Beaten me!" it said. "Never! You piece... Of..."

"That's exactly what I think." Nero said.

"My brothers... Will come! They..." it said. Nero jumped up and punched it with his demonic arm. It blasted up, hit the wall and fell down,dead.

"C'mon." Nero said with slime on his hand. "That's just nasty!... Wait he said 'brothers'?"

Nero saw a purple portal like the red one with the Berial. All of a sudden a lot of frog creatures came out of the portal.

"Oh, thats fair." Nero said. "Now I've got to fight a herd of those things?" Nero jumped of the first creature he killed then punched the first creature in the herd which sent them flying back into the portal and the portal closed.

"Sorry pal, we're closed" Nero said.

Meanwhile, Sanctus was laying in a bed and Credo was standing over him. Sanctus eyes open up and there glowing red. He shook and turned.

"You have awakened." Credo said.

"Credo." Sanctus whispered.

"My men are currently in pursuit of Dante." Credo said "It'sonly a matter of time before his location is revealed."

"He came to us...It was fortunate I was able to participate in the ascension ceremony''. Sanctus said. Agnus appeared writing something down.

"His Holiness...!You look magnificent!", he said. "You sent that cocky kid Nero to find Dante?"

"You question my command?" said Credo.

"YES!" said Agnus. "You shall befall me s-s-s-should he stumble upon my research facility!"

"Our priority is to capture Dante." Credo said

"Why you t-t-t-." Agnus said.

"Credo." Sanctus said.

"Yes your holiness?" Said Credo.

"Gather everyone." Sanctus whispered. "I must ease their mind on this matter."

"Of course." said Credo as he walked away.

After defeating the creature Nero continued and walked into a strange circular room. There was a glass window on the wall above him, it looked like a lab. He looked more and saw two pieces of a katana. A scientist examining it.

"So you've come." the man said in the microphone. "Just as I expected."

"Who the hell are you?" Nero said.

"I am Agnus!" he replied. "Working in secrecy, very few are p-p-privy to my existence."

"Funny, to figure an ordered official out for a stroll in a hellhole kinda place like this..." Nero said

"HELLHOLE! Watch your words!" Agnus said. "Just as fouled mouthed as I heard... The rumors prove true. As will the new ones concerning your d-d-demise."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Nero said. "Killing me because of the way I t-t-t-talk?

"Hm." Agnus whispered as he pressed a button. Demons shot out of the holes on the ceiling. The demons flew around Nero's head.

"More demons." Nero said as he took out his sword and started killing demons.

"This, this is all Credo's doing." Agnus said. "It was Credo who ordered you to follow Dante... It was Credo who brought you here!"

"Dante?" Nero said. "You mean the man that killed his holiness? What's going on here?"

"Why would I answer you?" Agnus said. "For you are already as good as d-d-dead."

"I beg the differ." Nero said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Nero yelled as he broke the glass with his sword and Agnus fell back.

"Uhhh, ahhh!" Agnus yelled. "Tha-tha-that's demonic power. How can it be...?"

"Look who's talking jackass, answer my question!." Nero said as he pointed the sword to Agnus' neck.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"How profound!" Agnus said looking at Nero's arm. "It's magnificent!"

"OK, did you even hear me?" Nero said.

"If you want answers." Agnus said. "Then I shall give them to you. It has been a few years since I began my research... Could we isolate and bind demonic power? It could enable us to conquer the world. And that, that is the wish for his holiness!"

"What a crock... And you may as well ditch the efforts, pal , because the holiness is dead."

"Ahhh." Agnus said. "But his holiness has been reborn. As a angel."

"An...angel?" Nero said.

"And soon, soon, so shall I." Agnus said bowing. Just then another knight rammed into Nero out of nowhere and stabbed his swords into the wall and hung Nero by his arm.

"See what a small fraction of my research has yielded. Look! How beautiful this white armor stands!" Agnus said. "You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life. I had to capture and control demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone is a insurmountable task!"

"Summoning...?" Nero said "So it was you who made the gate!"

"Yes, Yes the hellgate!" Agnus said. "I created it merely as a reference in a substitution for the real gate, but after utilizing an extremely powerful Devil's arm, it proved sufficient..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nero said.

"You should rest." Agnus said picking up his sword and stabbing Nero in the stomach. Seconds later Nero started coughing up blood. "Soon you shall be the next subject of experimentation so that I can learn a little something from you...and that arm." Agnus said.

"Never...!" Nero said as he spat blood on Agnus' cheek.

Agnus grabbed the sword and pushed it in deeper. "T-t-t...take him out!" Agnus said. Nero's eyes closed.

"Kyrie, run!", Nero heard his own voice yell.

"AHHHHH!" he heard Kyrie yell. "Nero!"

"Kyrie!" Nero heard him yell.

Nero woke up with his eyes red, and his body was glowing blue. The mysterious katana slowly started to fix and it flew into Nero's hand. A light flew through the room and it sent the knights and Agnus flying back through the window. When Agnus hit the ground he turned into a demon. Nero walked towards the window with a the katana in his hands and a blue glow with the shape of a demon behind Nero.

"Not even I could succeed in restore it...!" Agnus said.

"From the fourth day...my arm changed , and a voice echoed…'power'." Nero said. "Give me more power!"

"What..?" Agnus said.

"And if I become a demon, so be it, I will endure the exile...Anything to protect her." Nero said as Agnus looked around in fear.

"This is preposterous!" Agnus said as he turned around and flew away with his inhuman wings. Nero's powers started to fade away and he fell to his knees laughing quietly.

"I should get back to headquarters." he said. "If what Agnus said was true... Credo must've known something." Nero headed forward and soon met a waterfall, he saw a red button and presses it. The waterfall opened and a bridge appeared. Nero walked across and went into a cave. Behind him the bridge collapsed. Nero continued and eventually came into a forest.

"A forest..?" Nero said walking over onto the edge of a cliff. He leaned over and saw mountains and trees. Nero turned around.

"What the hell's this!" a voice behind him said. He turned around and pointed his gun at him. It was the man who killed Sanctus!

"Heh, must be the effect of the gate." the man said turning to Nero. "Sorry kid this is going to have to wait." The man jumped backwards off the cliff.

"How much could he really know?" Nero whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own everything Assassins Creed and too many Tech Decks to count. I do not however, in any way, own the Devil May Cry story. Ummmm...I do own the video game(s). :)**

CHAPTER 4 :

"And that's the situation so far." Credo said as he sat down at the table with Sanctus.

"CREDO!" Agnus yelled running towards the table. "You knew it all along!"

"How dare you raise your voice in the presense of his holiness!" Credo said.

"That arrogant kid possesses the d-d-d-demonic power!" said Agnus.

"Absurd."said Credo.

"Don't play me a fool!" Agnus said "Is he not your subordinate. He resurrected Yamato. It's your fault! It's your responsibility! It t-t-t-t-t..."

"Credo." Sanctus said.

"Yes your holiness." Credo responded.

"Can you apprehend this boy?" asked Sanctus.

"If that's your wish." Credo said.

"But who will find Dante?" Agnus asked.

"I'll find Dante" Gloria appeared from the table.

"You guarantee his capture then?" Sanctus said.

"Absolutely." Gloria replied and walked away. "It's good to hear the holiness has recovered."

"Is she reliable?" Agnus said.

"She once brought us the sword of Sparda'' Sanctus replied. "And hastened the completion of our savior."

"But she remains almost a stranger to us..." Credo said as Gloria listened in on their conversation hiding behind a pillar, and then she walked away.

"Which will only concern us should a situation arise." Sanctus said. "As for her identity, I have already investigated...now Credo. Find Nero and Yamato and bring them back to me."

"As you wish your holiness." Credo walked away.

"That menace Nero is quite close with Credo's sister, Kyrie." Agnus said. "More than once he called out her name…"

Meanwhile, walking through the hot forest, Nero found a sturdy bridge and a large shadow filled the bridge. Nero turned around and he was face to face with a large snake- like demon. Nero turned back around and the demon was destroying the bridge behind him. He jumped to dry land at the last second and the demon destroyed the rest of the bridge and flew away. Nero continued into a sever foot door and continued and he saw another gate with a portal and it was green. Nero saw something in the distance. The snake creature ran into him but Nero jumped onto it and it was flying around. Nero jumped on a branch and jumped back off and punched the demon in the face. Nero and the demon landed on the ground. It's head opened and a lady was in there.

"Ahhh!" it yelled leaving through the gate.

"I don't think so!" Nero yelled grabbing it.

"How shameful to be beaten by a human!" It yelled squirming away and into the portal and it closed. It dropped a red glowing object in a stick cage.

"Hey, don't step up if your not going to put up a decent fight," Nero said picking it up. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to litter?" A blue light came from his arm and it disappeared. Nero saw in the distance and saw a castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hours later, Nero finally made it to the castle going up a huge flight of stairs. Credo slowly came out. Nero clenched his fist.

"That's a look you shoot your enemy." Nero said and Credo didn't answer. "OK let me ask you this...what exactly is the order after? And who the hell is Dante?"

"You do NOT demand answers from me!" Credo yelled taking out his sword and swinging at Nero but he moved back at the last second. Then Credo swung to his right and Nero blocked with his inhuman arm and Credo fell back. Credo looked at Nero's arm.

"You possess the power of a demon... Back down! I don't want to hurt you." Credo said.

"I won't do that to Kyrie." Nero said.

"Hurt me?" Credo said. "You don't get it, do you?" A yellow light appeared, it got brighter and brighter.

"You too..." Nero said looking up at the creature. It was white, a yellow sword and wings.

"I have been chosen to take the next step in evolution." Credo said. "To become more than just a human! I AM A ANGEL!"

"Wrong Credo" Nero said. "All that you've become is a demon."

"As the captain of the holy knights." Credo said. "You are now under arrest. It is the wish of the holiness!" Credo ran at Nero but Nero grabbed him and swung him to the ground.

"NO!" Credo said turning human again. "Not yet I'm not finished!" Credo got up and swung at Nero and Nero grabbed his sword and threw him to the ground.

"Your strength has increased." Credo said.

"Huuu..." Kyrie said watching Nero hurt her brother.

"Kyrie..." Nero whispered. "No...wait. This isn't what you think..."

"Why, why did you do this...?" Kyrie asked as Agnus came out of nowhere.

"It was our intensions to protect you from the truth..." Agnus said. "Nero is a demon."

"You son of a-!" Nero yelled but Agnus pointed a sword at Nero.

"Not to worry, I have no intensions of harming her...yet"" Agnus said. "Though it would appear your attachment extends beyond friendship..."

"She has nothing to do with this." Nero said. "LET HER GO!"

"Agnus!" Credo yelled. "How dare you use my sister! This is my fight and I will finish it! Let her go!"

"His holiness predicted your defeat!" Agnus said puting his sword by Kyrie's throat. "And so ordered that your sister to be utilized." Agnus turned back into a demon and flew away with Kyrie.

"If you want her, come and get her!" Agnus yelled. "For I cannot guaranteed her fate."

"His holiness..." Nero said.

"He used Kyrie...?" Credo said.

"Where's he taking her?" Nero asked Credo grabbing him. "BACK TO HEADQUARTERS!"

"I assume so..." Credo replied. "Nero, we must set aside this battle until I find the truth about this." Credo turned back into a demon and flew away and Nero entered the castle. When Nero entered he noticed a glowing red cage with Kyrie in it.

"So, you've come." Agnus said floating to the cage.

"What have you done to Kyrie?" Nero said.

"Why don't you check and find out?" Agnus replied. "But don't expect me to be easy on you as I was last time."

"If I have to kill you to save Kyrie, then let's roll!" Agnus flew towards Nero and Nero stabbed him with the yamato.

"Damn you, DAMN YOU! I will kill you!" Agnus said. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Is that all you got?" Nero said. "I think it's time to put you out of your misery."

Just then three knights flew into the room and two were fighting Nero. One flew to Agnus with shiny yellow armor.

"Your... Holiness." Agnus said. "That is enough Agnus." the knight said as Nero killed knights. "Go and prepare for activation."

"Yes sir." Agnus said flying away. Nero killed the two knights as the last knight grabbed Kyrie. Nero jumped and tried grab the last knight.

"KYRIE!" Nero yelled.

"Nero..." Kyrie whispered as Nero grabbed Kyrie's necklace instead and he fell to the ground. Another knight came in and impaled Nero to the ground.

"You have indeed inherited Sparda's power." The yellow knight said flying away. Nero's eye's shined red and the knight that stabbed him flew back.

Nero stood up looking at the necklace he grabbed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Devil May Cry**_

_CHAPTER 1:_

Nero clutched the present he was going to give to Kyrie as her sweet melodic voice filled the streets from the church Nero was running to. The present was a gold necklace. Nero was late as his demonic arm wrapped in a cast was beating on his chest. It was wrapped so that citizens wouldn't know he was a demon. Just then, as Nero's heart was beating wildly, at least five demons jumped out in front of him. He took out his sword, the red Queen, and sliced them into thousands of pieces. Nero stood there as the inhuman creatures fell to the ground. He continued running the last mile. He finally made it with time to spare. Nero sat in the only seat as Kyrie finished her song. He put on his headphones and was breathing heavily. Kyrie finished as she saw Nero looking up at her. Kyrie walked of stage and Sanctus , the priest of the church spoke.

"2,000 years ago, the dark knight, Sparda, turned against his demon brethren. He picked up his sword for the sake of Mankind, though despite his brave efforts in our names."

Nero looked as if he were getting tired.

"I fear some have forgotten the truth of a great sacrifice", Sanctus continued as Credo,

one of the guards glanced at Nero.

"If that event were to reoccur. The fusing of both human and demonic realms, we weak humans, we would have no means by which to oppose our sub-mission."

Kyrie walked up to Nero and sat down beside him.

"And so I ask you to unite! And pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious savior will shelter us from the storm. Let us pray!'' Sanctus held his hands together and everyone in the crowd did the same.

Nero slapped his headphones off and stood up.

"Nero... What's wrong?" Kyrie whispered.

"I'm outta here." he replied.

"But its not over yet.'' said Kyrie.

"All this preaching is putting me to sleep." Nero said as he stood up and walked away.

Kyrie followed. They heard a light tap as a big man in red busted in through the glass ceiling.

A million shards of glass scattered as he fell thirty feet from the air. He landed on the podium in front of Sanctus. He raised his ivory gun and shot Sanctus in the head. There was a brief

silence as everyone looked up at the man in red. He slowly turned around with blood on his face.

"Your Holiness!'' Credo screamed as all the guards drew there swords.

They ran after him and the man in red killed them one by one. Kyrie and Nero stood there and watched the horror. Nero and Kyrie ran away as Credo checked Sanctus's body.

"No!'' he cried.

The man in red continued killing the guards. He stared down at Credo holding Sanctus in

his arms. Nero and Kyrie were running out the exit when Kyrie stopped.

"Credo!'' she yelled as she ran away.

"Kyrie!", screamed Nero and he chased after her.

One last guard ran up to the man in red but the man in red turned and shot him. The last guard flew back into Kyrie and she fell. The man in red stood over Kyrie and wiped the blood of his face. Kyrie was shaking as Nero ran and kicked him in the face. The man in red jumped in the air as Nero shot his double shot revolver, Blue Rose, and took a shot at him. The man in red took out his sword and blocked it. The man in red landed on the thirty foot statue of Belail. Nero jumped up on the statue along side him, and they both pointed their guns at each other.

"Nero!" yelled Kyrie.

"Kyrie!" yelled Nero. "Go with your brother and get out of here!"

"I will return with help!" yelled Credo, "Just hold here until then."

They continued pointing their guns at each other.

"Huh...I'm not going to hold my breath" Nero said as he yanked his headphones off the

ground.

It distracted the man in red and Nero shot his gun. The man in red ducked at the last brief second. Then he and Nero jumped and they were having a gunfight in mid-air. They both landed without a scratch. Nero had his gun out pointing it at the man in red and the man in red had his sword behind his back.

"You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal, and its beginning to piss me off", The man in red said.

Nero shot his gun and his used bullets fell from the barrel of his gun. He threw more bullets in the air and swung his gun and they landed perfectly in the barrel. He pointed his gun at him again and he was gone. The man in red appeared out from behind the pillar behind Nero.

"I guess this doesn't quite cut it." Nero said as he turned around and took out his sword and stabbed it on the ground. He twisted the handle and it made a roaring noise that sounded like a motorcycle.

"Why are you packin' a sword like that if your not going to use it!" Nero said .

The man in red ran at Nero and they were having a sword fight until they broke away. They stood 5 yards away and the man in red threw his sword at Nero but he blocked it with his cast arm. A bright light filled the room. Nero's Demonic arm was shown.

"You got a trick up your sleeve." said the man in red.

"If its a trick you looking for... Then try THIS!", Nero said.

He took the sword out of his arm and threw it a the man in red. The man in red caught it.

"Looks like you too are a-" the man said but Nero threw his sword at him. The man moved his head and the sword hit the statue behind him.

"Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this show up before the cavalry arrives!" Nero said with his inhuman hand showing. The man hit Nero's Demonic arm and Nero grabbed the sword and threw the man into a bench. When the man hit the bench, it scooted back five feet and it gathered up a big pile of benches and the man was sitting on the bench relaxing.

"So your lookin' to play huh?" the man said. "Alright I guess I got some time to kill...", he said standing up.

"Tough guy, huh?", Nero said grabbing his sword "Well..." Nero kicked a bench into the man and the man jumped up on the chandlers and jumped back down. When he reached the ground, he looked up at Nero who was on the seven foot stack of benches.

"I think I'll take it down a few notches" said Nero.

"Whatever you say kid", said the man.

Nero jumped up from the stack and punched the man with his demonic arm. But the man took out his sword and blocked it. They were both pushing but Nero pushed harder. The man fell to the floor and Nero punched him repeatedly in the face. The man's arm starts to glow red. Nero swung him and his sword at the statue and the sword pierced threw the man and he was hanging from the statue by the sword.

"Getting better...", Nero said as he turned around then the man slowly raised his head.

"I would even go as far as to say I underestimated your...abilities" the man said as he jumped of the statue. He reached the ground with the sword still in his body.

"You aren't human, are you?" Nero asked.

"We're the same... You and..." the man said as he pulled the sword out of his chest. The dark red blood poured out but not a scratch.

"...And them." Nero looked at a dead guard beside him with no helmet and he had an inhuman burnt-like head.

"Though I suspect you have something different from the others" the man said appearing on the broken glass ceiling as Nero looked up at him.

"What are you talking about!" Nero yelled.

"You will come to learn the meaning soon enough.", the man said standing up. "But... business beckons." He turned around and left.

"Hey!" Nero said shooting at the window.

The man in red poked his head back in. "Adios kid." he said leaving.

The other guards came into the door behind Nero followed by Credo. Credo looked around at the damage they had made. Kyrie walked in struggling, dragging a case. Nero came to help.

"You brought this here for me?" Nero said

"Credo requested." Kyrie said. "She yearns for your touch."

"Thanks. This blade's the best battle companion a swordsman could wish for." Nero said as he chunked the case across the room. He opened it and was equipping items. Kyrie saw something shine from across the room. She walked across and a golden necklace stood there.

"Fortuna Castle, huh?" Nero said.

"That's what the witnesses said. Guy just came from hell, he's gotta hit up a couple tourist sites." Nero made roaring sound of his sword.

"You jest so lightly in a time of crisis!" Credo said angrily as Nero put his sword behind his back "You must capture him."

"Don't worry I'll get it done." Nero said.

"Please be careful, you still haven't recovered." Kyrie said.

"No time, duty calls." Replied Nero as he saw the golden necklace he was going to give her. "Can't pass on a emergency."

"I must return to headquarters and report." said Credo as the ground started to shake.


End file.
